


alone

by hells_intern



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Dissociation, Monsters, Not Canon Compliant, POV Second Person, Wilderness, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_intern/pseuds/hells_intern
Summary: You are awake.And you can't remember anything.----this is written in 2nd person but isn't a reader insert





	alone

**Author's Note:**

> i made some minecraft ocs the other day and just really got into the backstory of one of them tbh  
the mcsm tag is the universe it's set in but i don't know if i'll continue with the story (since plot was p much made on the spot lmao) enough for it to become a major plot element

It's a bright day.

A soft shade of blue colors everything above the world, with wispy lighter things that don't belong with it float around disrupting it's otherwise flawless countenance. Something dimly presses inside but it's too faint to hold onto. It's too thin, just like the white above. Instead it's let go.

The world is being warmed slowly and softly, in a way that feels comforting and caring in a sense. A soft breeze just barely brushes past to let its presence be known. There's the sound of rustling somewhere nearby.

Slowly you become aware of something. It's something that you've just now realized you known, maybe all this time, yet really not quite been aware of was happening.

It's something hard for you to into words as it all comes into acknowledgement so instead you focus on the new warm but clenching feeling in your chest as you slowly tug internally.

In response two parts of you move in sync. There's the sensation of something more cool and smooth than yourself as it's peace is disrupted by your curiosity.

Slowly, you push yourself up.

_Oh,_ comes a quiet thought.

Now there's green, bright and practically shining under the light, joining the blue from above as it stretches as far as you can see. There's trees scattered across the land in front of you whose leaves rustle gently in the breeze - yet otherwise it is silent.

You are awake.

And you are alone.

Carefully you push yourself further up onto shaky limbs that strain under you from lack of use. A sharp static feeling shoots through one below you as you stumble forward, barely managing to grab onto a rough trunk to hold yourself up. Your breathing becomes heavy as you try to process this new sensation you're already deciding you hate.

You're unaware of how much time passes as you stand there, arms tight around the tree, before the feeling relaxes and lets go.

Slow as if it'd return with any sudden movement, you let go of the tree watching your feet. Nothing happens.

Thank… goodness? You're not quite sure what the word you were actually intending to say was. 

Something shining catches your attention.

You turn and behind where you'd been laying sits a dark red helmet with gold trim catching the sun's light. 

You're fairly sure it's yours.

When you pick it up, it's uncomfortably hot in your hands but you ignore the sensation through your gloves to hesitantly place in on your head. It falls perfectly and the only thing alerting you to its presence is the soft pressure and warmth against your skin. Otherwise it feels practically like nothing.

Like it was made for you.

As you take in your surroundings, you suppose to yourself that it probably was.

Your surroundings are much easier to see now that you’ve realized you could move. Some distance away from where you had laid stands a small hill, various trees decorating it’s sides with the occasional flower. You take it in for a moment before looking further around. Other than the flowers both yellow and red littering the ground, there isn’t much else besides tree and land.

With nothing else to your memory, you aren’t quite sure if there was supposed to be anything else.

All you know is that standing won’t do anything more for you. So, with the sun in the middle of the sky, you start walking forwards.

With each step you take, grass and dirt is crushed under your dark boots. With every move, the metal protecting your shoulders and arms clink against each other.

You are the only thing there filling the silence with sound. You and the wind. But even that is quiet under your presence. As you walk, you look around you more.

You are awake.

And you are alone.

With nothing (no one) to learn from, you try to make your own discoveries as cautious as someone without memories can be. You learn what height is maybe not the best to jump from, and that if you try you can swim across the rivers that get in your path.

Using your gloves as protection you find out that you're able to take down small enough trees with only your hands and, fortunately, have enough space in your pockets to carry them.

No part of you wonders how or why it feels familiar.

You keep walking.

You discover you can pick the flowers you come across as you walk. Soon your pockets are full of one of each. You’re not sure why but the colors and textures of the petals make you feel happy. The scent of flowers follow after you.

As you swim across another river, you see something you haven’t yet seen during your little journey. Above the treeline is a tall creation of sorts that doesn’t look natural like the landscape around it. It stands high above with something transparent that still catches the sun’s fading light to grab your attention.

Carefully, you pull yourself onto the shore trying to catch more glimpses before you head forward.

A couple of steps ahead of you the ground has been pressed down and the grass stripped away to create a line (path, part of you corrects) that goes towards the tall grey creation. With your only source of light starting to disappear you simply just decide to keep heading forward.

Knowing all you can was your best bet so far.

So with that to push you forward, you let yourself follow the intriguing pressed down path as it winds through more trees. The breeze dancing around you has become colder without the sun to warm it and you become thankful for the warm cloth covering the majority of your skin (wool, adds in a voice) as the temperature continues to drop.

Everything stays silent. You are the only thing making a sound. The tall grey creation comes further into view.

It’s not alone.

The path underneath you splits off in the center of an area surrounded by other creations that don’t look natural. The area around them has been cleared of any trees and flowers, the ground left barren other than the grass that seems to be everywhere. 

Wooden creations sit all around you with openings big enough to walk through. You don’t know if it’s intentional or not when you see holes peppered throughout the walls holding them up that were apathetically patched with something white. It connected itself together seemingly in a design and fluttered in the breeze. 

You hear footsteps behind you.

Without knowing why you whip around. Your senses feel like they’re burning on high alert as you scan the areas around you. You can’t quite put into words why but suddenly everything feels wrong. A foreign feeling tugs at your chest before pressing down on it and you realize you have the urge to run. 

Why?

Finally your eye catches movement. From behind one of the white creations, someone stumbles forward. With every step they take further something about their left leg causes them to fall forward in an unnatural pattern yet they don’t fall.

They don’t look like you.

Their skin matches more the foliage around you than your skin and, even with nothing else to compare with, that knowledge sets off your alarms further. And you ignore it.

They look up and you finally take a step back when you see the skin around one of their eyes has been torn away from their skull. A bright red eye and it’s empty twin stare back at you.

Then they turn towards you.

A garbled mournful sound drones from their throat as they lurch towards you, it’s sound almost ear piercing in the quiet you’ve known since you can remember. 

It scares you.

Your body feels like you’ve been dunked into ice cold water no amount of protection could prevent or wash away. Suddenly your feet feel like they’ve been tied down into place and it’s the only thing keeping you from running at that very moment. It feels so real you look down for a moment to see if there really is something holding you there.

When you look up, they’ve come close enough for you to see their worn, deteriorated face with eyes that have no emotion as their hands slowly rise to grab you. Your heart falls in your chest and the shock is finally enough to push you from your place.

You stumble backwards as suddenly your world feels too fast, too fake, around you. The original quiet of the world has been overtaken with an unknown beating that pounds in your ears and won’t go away. It makes you want to scream. Your vision feels blurred as your veins are filled with a burning electric feeling. It makes you want to _run._

You claw at the ground as you shove yourself upwards, trying to use the momentum to throw yourself into a run. It works, albeit with more stumbling, and soon the ground feels like air under your feet and the path surrounded by the familiar forest comes further into view.

You can still hear it chasing you.

More and more of those sounds start to join in with it behind you and you don’t dare look back. You keep running, not stopping even when the familiar quiet of the forest surrounds you. Something wet runs down your face in unison. One thing repeats in your mind, over and over as if it’s trying to soothe you in a way.

You are awake.

And you are alone.

You’re not sure how long you’ve been running. You’re never sure. The sensation running through your veins wants you to run harder but your legs carrying you scream against it. The only warning you get from them is the buckling of your limbs before you collapse against the damp, cold grass. You manage to catch your upper half before your face can hit the ground as well.

You don’t look back. Instead you lay there, breathing hard as air suddenly feels scarce. Your throat feels raw with each inhale. You try to stay still when you realize the slightest twitch of your legs is just too painful to deal with right now. That is, until your arms start to hurt too.

With a wince, you try to push yourself over onto your back. A groan escapes you (and surprises you) when you feel an uncomfortable pain when the cloth of your pants brushes over your skin. Your body feels too warm and the fabric isn’t helping. You don’t try to take it off.

You left yourself finally fall back onto the cold green ground below you, taking in the cool feeling of the grass against what little skin you don’t have covered with relief. Above you the sky has become black. Thankfully it’s not completely dark out as the moon shines down on you. Dancing around them are the stars that twinkle at you, either oblivious or uncaring to your pain.

Your body feels heavy, begging you to stay there while your eyes threaten to close. But you don’t let yourself. The thought of whatever you had met is still fresh in your mind and that alone is enough to keep you awake.

When the pain in your body is finally enough to withstand, the moon has moved several paces in the sky. You push yourself upwards, wobbling as your legs try to protest against the sudden workload. It takes some ungraceful maneuvering but you’re able to stay up and standing. Every step hurts. You ignore it.

Eventually the pain dulls the further you walk. You finally let yourself pause to take in your surroundings. You’re still within the forest, though hills surround you as you stand on top of one. There’s no sounds other than your finally stable breathing.

…. Your head hurts.

You shake that off as you look more. A shift catches your attention and your head snaps towards it. It was from a nearby tree standing near the base of the hill you stand on and the potential danger from that alone has you tensing, still lingering pain ignored. You glimpse a hand before it disappears behind the trunk. Your blood runs cold.

A part of you is dimly aware of your legs starting to take steps back for you but everything is overwhelmed by the growing pounding and ringing in your ears as you stare terrified at the tree. Everything stays still, waiting with bated breath just like you as your eyes dart around the trunk. You step back. Every second feels like a million years and the longer nothing happens the harder your heart races in your chest. You take a step back.

And the ground turns to air.

Suddenly you’re falling backwards and in that split moment you can see all the clouds and stars and moon looking down at you. A familiar feeling washes over you, something neither panic or fear.

Then the world goes black.

The next thing you know your eyes are shooting open to see the still inky sky as something burn through your veins. You practically throw yourself upwards as you scramble to your feet, helmet coming off in the process. It rolls across the flat grassy ground and stops next to a tree.

Everything around you feels heightened as you try to spot threats around you. You can’t tell if there aren’t any or if your senses are too much of a distraction to tell. Somehow in your confusion though, you realize that you’re just back to where you were before it all happened. The only proof you have that it’d even actually happened was a nearby half destroyed tree that was the first of many.

You are awake.

And you don’t know if you’re alone.

Despite being the only living being there you can see, it feels like there are eyes on you everywhere you turn. You only now realize you’ve been pressing yourself against the side of a small hill.

A part of you wonders if you could use it to protect yourself. And soon you’re carving into the side of the hill, leaving just enough of an opening for you to easily slip in and out and, hopefully, small enough for other things to be kept out. As you carve away you realized you could use some of the wood around you to be able to cover the opening up as well so that nothing could come in uninvited. The window on it lets in the only source of light in the otherwise dark hole. You can’t see much other than the small space around the window but you’ll solve that another time.

Your attempt at safety pays off as you press yourself into the corner of your new home. It’s cold and dark here but it’s safe. And that’s all you want right now. Slowly you relax against the cool stone wall. You realize just how tired you are after all this. Your eyelids try to flutter closed and, even with the newfound safety of your home, for a moment you try to fight it to keep looking at the door separating you from the silent world.

This time you aren’t able to overpower it.

You are asleep.

And hopefully alone.

**Author's Note:**

> like i said i dont know if ill continue this but im willing to give out more made up lore and backstory stuff :>


End file.
